Canada
2P!Canada is a fandom interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "Another Colour". He received the human name James '''Mathieu Williams, '''but only allows his 1P! Counterpart to call him James. Appearance Canada's hair is longer (going down just past his shoulders) than his 1P and is a darker strawberry blonde, pulled back into a messy ponytail. Often times, he is depicted with a small amount of stubble on his face. His eyes are either a dull or darker violet and tend to have tired-looking bags underneath, but it is sometimes obscured by sunglasses that he wears often when out during the day. He is most commonly shown wearing red flannels with jeans or a Mountie uniform. He is also known to wear reading glasses. Like his 1p, he has a polar bear named "Kuma" who is much bigger than Kumajiro (and more murderous). Rumors from the fandom say that Kuma gave 2p Canada scars on his chest, which is why he often has a bandage wrapped around it when wearing his red flannel shirt. (you can see the bandages when it is open more) Personality The fandom has one main portrayal of him, though there are fluctuations between aspects of his personality, there are many common traits. Unlike 1P Canada, who is associated with newer stereotypes of Canadians being quiet and overly polite, 2P Canada is portrayed as older stereotypes of Canadians being tough outdoors men. 2P Canada considers himself extremely manly, and is much more gruff than his 1P counterpart. Like his counterpart he can be polite but it tends to be in a rough, intimidating way. He often gets into fights with his brother 2P America over which is better; hockey or baseball. He also will joke around with 2P America and engage in fights with him. An important note, he has a habit of liking cute things which makes him unable to be mean or do anything bad to his 1P. This is sometimes portrayed as him being with someone cute or defenseless, such as his 1P in ships. However, in the case of his 1P, it is speculated that he sees 1P Canada as a younger version of himself. Common 2P!Traits It is common for the Second Player to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and possibly insane. To most, they are a darker version of the original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story. Canada has been known to use a hockey stick in his fights, with the hockey stick is mostly being portrayed with barbed wire. He is also been shown to have a strong hatred towards poachers and is willing to kill them. When he is alone or in the forest with the animals, he seems calm, caring and almost motherly, that is the only trait he shares with his 1P. Other than that, he doesn't seem to have any other traits. On the note of his polar bear, Kuma seems to be very vicious and actually eats people. In some fanfictions, he is also recognized as an abusive boyfriend who won't hesitate to hurt a female if they don't give what he wants right away. Gallery 2p nyotalia canada.jpg ImagesCAXDP71C.jpg Tumblr inline mfhfub4Q6J1qzuxsi.png Tumblr mdzl6kvUM61qkoepeo1 500.jpg Tumblr mnr563Wtqx1qg13vpo1 1280.png aph 2p_canada_by_nakama95.jpg Maybe .png c.png|2P Canada with an Axe cc.png|2P Canada zccc.png|2P Canada Yandere Screenshot 2016-07-12 at 11.31.26 PM.png|2p! Canada Canada.jpg Th.jpg Tumblr mo2ezxoQrL1qgr0rgo3 500.png Tumblr mbbhkclH1R1r1hfdfo1 500.gif Category:Male Category:Countries Category:The Americas